


The Order Of The Basilisk V1.0

by Thamizhachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindors Bashing, Imperiused Voldemort, Luna is a Malfoy, Order Kidnapped Luna as a Baby, Severus Snape is Lord Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamizhachi/pseuds/Thamizhachi
Summary: Everything Hermione thought she knew about the Order was lie, thanks to one drunk Xenophelus and a curious Luna. Now Hermione, Luna and Draco had to work together and establish a new Order to save the Wizarding world. Again. Beware Ministry, Snakes are raising again. Dramione, Bluna...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was exhausted after her long day of work at the Ministry. Contrary to their expectations, she was denied entry to many of the reputed government positions, until she finally ended up to the desk job at the Auror Department. She was disappointed, obviously, but for some reason, no one seemed to care. When she questioned the interim Minister, former Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, he simply said that she was not qualified.

Ha! What a joke.

She had eight NEWTS with all Outstanding Grades, thank you very much.

But she was not qualified. Amazingly, Harry Potter with his one Outstanding, two Exceeding Expectations and two Acceptables, and Ronald Weasley, with one Outstanding, one Exceeding Expectations and three Acceptables, get to have field work. And the former ended up being the Head of the Auror Department.

But for the sake of their friendship, she kept her mouth shut. She thought that after the Second Wizarding War, after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the discrimination toward the Muggle-borns would disappear. But she was wrong. It stayed as it ever did.

After the War, the people who fought alongside Voldemort, were granted pardon with a very large sum as fine, which wouldn't even have put a dent in their vaults, for they mostly were from wealthy pureblood families. The people who fought alongside Harry and the Order were given higher up positions.

House diversity could be seen in play as well. The Gryffindor Purebloods were given higher up positions in the Ministry, the Gryffindor Half-bloods were given job somewhere below the former. The Gryffindor Muggle-borns were given the lowest jobs possible. In fact she was the only Gryffindor Muggle-born to work in somewhat higher position.

The Slytherins were treated like they were the scum on the earth. They were mocked. Even Severus Snape, who risked his very life working as a spy for the Order, was ignored. He deserved an Order of Merlin, First Class, which the Ministry didn't even consider giving to him.

The Ravenclaws were given jobs only if they agree with every thing that the Ministry and the Gryffindors say and do.

The Hufflepuffs were ignored. Period.

Her then seventeen-year old self could not see that it was only a power play. A clean and clear Power play. But now, her twenty-one-year old self could see it. Even if she had any doubt, the now Minister and Deputy Minister of Magic of the Wizarding Britain, Mr. Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore, whose actions spoke volumes.

Is this the world she fought for? If so, she regretted it now.

She tried to tell her three best friends about her doubts, but the way they worshipped the Dumbledores made her shut up. Harry became his pet, with the leash in the Minister's hand. Ronald and Ginevra were too devoted to the Order to even think. So she bottled up her thoughts and sat quietly. This made her constantly drifting away from her best friends.

As of now, her only true friend was Luna Lovegood.

Speaking of which, Luna sent her an owl asking her to meet at the muggle coffee shop they preferred. The tone of the letter sounded urgent.

Releasing a sigh she went about getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was sitting in a secluded table of the coffee shop, waiting for Luna.

Three minutes later, a very frantic Luna came in to the shop. She looked around, obviously looking for her friend, who raised her hand to get her attention. Once in the seat, Luna cast a silent Silencio.

The moment Hermione took a closer look at the blonde girl across her, she knew something was troubling Luna. And she of all people knew that it takes a lot to make the girl worry. Though she dressed in muggle jeans and tops, the raddish earrings, bracelet with a butterbear cap were a dead give away that she was different. But what made Hermione worry was the lack of the dreamy look she had in her eyes and the fact that Luna might have cried for hours before she came.

Hermione asked tentatively, "What is it, Luna? What happened?"

Luna visibly tried to control her tears, "I-I-". Luna hiccupped as fresh tears rushed down her pale cheeks.

Hermione patted the girls hand that was resting on the table between them. "Shshsh... Its okay. Everything's going to be okay"

"No, it's not," Luna said furiously, which made Hermione lean back in her seat instinctly. "No, it is not at all okay" Luna's tears started afresh.

Hermione tentatively asked again, "What's the matter, Luna?"

Luna wiped the tears with the back of her hands and took a deep breath, which made Hermione worry even more. "Last night, Daddy was drinking. Yesterday was my Mom's death anniversary, you see. He was very upset and he drank much more than his limit. When Daddy drinks much, he says things that he was meant to."

Hermione had a very bad feeling about this for some reason.

"And yesterday, he said some things. He thought I retired to my room like I do every day. But I didn't. And he didn't make sure if I did. Then he started talking to my Mommy's photo. He said that the Order's fight with Voldemort was a farce."

"No," Hermione whispered.

Luna nodded, "I can't believe it as well. He said that the goal of the Dumbledore brothers has always been to rule the world. But Dumbledore's reputation was blackened in his younger years. So when he met Gallerd Grindlewald, he tried to get him to his side. But Grindlewald soon realised the darker side of Albus Dumbledore. So Dumbledore Imperiused Grindlewald and made him do his dirty work. Eventually, Grindlewald became the bad guy and Dumbledore defeated him and became the good guy. It was only the first step." Luna paused.

By then, Hermione was very much involved in what Luna was saying.

"Then Dumbledore met Tom Riddle Jr. He saw his next victim. He knew the moment the boy said he could talk to snakes, that he had make him the next bad guy. A well placed Imperius and some manipulations made him seem evil. And through him, the purebloods were manipulated. Did you know that Lily was really in love with Severus?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"He Imperused Lily and pushed her into James Potter's arms. And as he planned, Severus became his lap dog. So everything was lie. A grand game of Albus Dumbledore and Aberforth Dumbledore." Luna finished.

Hermione sat frozen. "So we were played and used. God! I feel like I was violated."

Luna nodded, "That's not all. Daddy said that I am not his daughter. He said that I was stolen when I was born from a prominent pureblood family. So that when they learn the truth that they will have to do everything for me."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She didn't even want to place herself in Luna's place. "Did he say who your real parents are?"

Luna nodded, "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was so shocked that she stared with her mouth open. "What?"

"I don't know whether to beleive it or not," Luna said with her head in her hands.

Hermione composed herself when she saw her upset friend, "Luna, calm down. We can do the muggle DNA test."

"But we need a sample of a Malfoy" Luna said.

Hermione frowned as she thought about that little titbit. "We must tell him what you overheard. But we can't meet him in the Wizarding world." Hermione made her mind, "Come on Luna. Let's go. You are staying with me tonight. At my parents' home."

In order to avoid being seen by muggles, they took taxi to Hermione's childhood home.

And an owl was waiting for them. Hermione made sure that the house was warded from the inside before reading the unaddressed owl.

To The One Who Found the Truth,

The answers you seek would be available for you, once you spill a drop of your blood on this parchment. Be patient and be wise.

\- One of the Victims.

Once she read it, Luna reached for the parchment. Luna's eyes hardened, obviously understanding something that she couldn't. "Do it," Luna said as she handed the parchment back to her.

Hermione frowned, but did as her friend said. The moment her blood touched the parchment, the hidden message appeared.

By spilling the blood, you became the rightful heir to my hidden Gringotts vault. Everything I found so far, is hidden in there. A Goblin by the name, Hickbell would take you to my vault once you show the parchment. Use it like a Slytherin.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Hermione gasped. Voldemort has a hidden Gringotts vault? And she inadvertently became his heir? But her 'Ever Curious' side was itching her to go to Gringotts right that instant. Pushing that aside, she focused on the main reason they came to her parents' house. She quickly wrote Draco a letter with a portkey and owled it.

An hour later a very annoyed Draco Malfoy, a very confused Hermione Granger and a very nervous Luna Lovegood were sitting in the living room.

"Granger, would you mind telling me the reason you summoned me for?" Draco drawled.

Hermione frowned, "I didn't summon you, Malfoy. I just asked very politely to join us the instant you read the letter."

"Sounds like a summon to me," Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Listen, the reason I asked for your presence was-" and she preceded to tell him everything that Luna overheard.

As she concluded with the owl she received from now-deceased Voldemort, Draco's eyes rounded like a saucer. "We can do a muggle DNA test."

Draco rolled her eyes, "Seriously Granger. We are wizards and witches. We have spells for this sort of things."

Hermione frowned, "I don't remember any spell for the specific purpose."

Draco chuckled, "Because it was a Slytherin secret. Slytherin invented many spells that are taught to the Slytherin students when the enter the snake's pit. When Slytherin and Gryffindor fell out, Gryffindor was extremely jealous of Salazar's gifts. Salazar managed to tap into his core to obtain the balance between light and dark. But Gryffindor couldn't. So, in a fit of rage Gryffindor killed Slytherin's oldest sons. Slytherin did the unexpected and taught his daughter everything. Eventhough he had a son later on, his daughter managed to excel in everything. That was why the Slytherins are still hate and pick up on Gryffindor. Salazar promised eternal misery to every Gryffindor. And we are keeping his vow."

Hermione blinked, "So what does it have to do with a DNA spell?"

"Gryffindor's descendents were so much like him. Angry, reckless, hero-complex. Salazar realised, somewhere down the line his own descendents would have to be kept safe from Gryffindors. So he invented many spells anticipating many scenarios. That was how the DNA spell was passed on."

Hermione grimaced, hearing a possible different side to Godric Gryffindor. But now was not the time. "So how do we do this?"

"Get me a parchment," Draco said and soon was presented with one. He wrote his name on one end and Luna's name on the other. Then, with his wand, he pricked his finger and let a drop fall on his name. He then asked Luna to do the same on her's. Draco then moved his wand in complex wand movements. A couple of minutes later, the blood drops on the two ends of the parchment started moving toward each other. Draco's eyes left the parchment and found Luna's, "It's true then. You are my sister."

After Draco and Luna had some quality time together to get to know each other, the three went to the Gringotts after applying some glamour charms to disguise their identity.

"Excuse me," Hermione said as she addressed a Goblin, "Could I meet Mr Hickbell, please?"

The Goblin raised his eyes from his paperwork, looking them up and down, and nodded. The Goblin went inside a room to get another. The new Goblin went toward them and said, "I am Hickbell."

Hermione took out the parchment from her charmed beaded bag and gave it to the goblin.

Hickbell frowned as he read the parchment and nodded. "Follow me."

Hermione, Luna and Draco followed Hickbell, as he let them to a gig, which took them to the vault. The said vault was situated in the deepest part of the Gringotts, among the vaults of the oldest pureblood families.

Twenty minutes later, the trio left the Wizarding Bank with the beaded bag full of journals, books, a pensieve, a globe of memories and a portrait. While they were in the vault, they knew that these items were not safe at Hermione's or Draco's, since Draco and Luna were not yet ready to let their parents know about Luna. So, Draco suggested they take the items and go straight to the Prince Manor, where Severus Snape was living. Draco apparated them straight into the Manor, soon found them at the wand point of one Severus Snape.


End file.
